Sasuke-Aniki!
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: What would you give to protect someone you care about? Sasuke is about to find out, when he finds a little girl in the same situation he had once been in. Will he abandon this little girl who reminds him of himself? Will he take care of her? If he does take care of her, what will happen when she gets in the way of his goals?


Okay this idea came to me at some point, wondering how Sasuke can be such a selfish bastard. I mean seriously, what kind of person is that selfish? And then the answer hit me, someone with no responsibilities what so ever. Seriously I am right, if you look at someone that has no responsibilities you'll notice the selfish asshole streak straight away. So yeah this idea came to me when I wondered if Sasuke might just have been different if he had something or someone to be responsible for. So yeah that's where this idea came from.

SUMMARY: What would you give to protect someone you care about? Sasuke is about to find out, when he finds a little girl in the same situation he had once been in. Will he abandon this little girl who reminds him of himself? Will he take care of her? If he does take care of her, what will happen when she gets in the way of his goals?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke-Aniki!

Chapter One – Face Down.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke Uchiha had been away from Konoha for two years now. He'd become cold as ice, hating everything and everyone around him, and was now on a mission for his 'Sensei' helping in Orochimaru's quest for immortality. He passed a small cottage that looked deserted. That was when he heard sobbing. He arched a brow, wondering where the sound was coming from. He walked up the path of the house and saw a small bundle of clothing, curled up next to the door of the cottage. He nudged the bundle with his foot, and was shocked when the bundle yelped and a small face looked up at him fearfully. Big green eyes stared up at Sasuke, from under overgrown, auburn bangs, and tears streaked down the cheeks of the child in front of him.

"Why are you crying here? Did you get lost from your family?" Sasuke asked coldly. The child curled up even more tightly and trembled violently. "What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"Miharu." She answered softly. Her long hair hung over her shoulders.

"Where are your parents?" Sasuke asked.

"Inside." Miharu replied blankly. Sasuke looked at the girl, and then opened the door. The sight he was met with disturbed him greatly. Not because he'd never seen death before, but because of the familiarity of the scene. A blonde male laid over a red haired female, as if trying to protect her from danger. Both adults were dead, and the blood was everywhere. Sasuke looked at the small girl, who was sobbing once again. Sasuke closed the door and crouched next to the child.

"Do you know who did this?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know what happened. I came home late because I wanted to pick flowers for Kaasan. When I came back my Nii-Chan was standing over them, he had a sword in his hands, and he was laughing. I asked him why and he said because he got to get rid of them." Miharu answered. Her small face looked so sad.

"How old are you Miharu?" Sasuke asked.

"Seven and one month." Miharu replied. Sasuke sighed and stood up.

"We'll bury your parents, and then you'll come with me." Sasuke stated. Miharu looked at Sasuke, her eyes filled with confusion.

"Why do you want to look after me?" She asked softly.

"Because you remind me of myself." Sasuke replied honestly. The child said no more after that. Sasuke set about using some earth style jutsu to make two graves and Miharu went looking for some flowers. When the child came back, she held two small bunches of flowers. Sasuke felt bile rise within his throat when he went into the house and carried out the bodies. He laid them side by side next to each other. He went into the house again, and didn't look inside the room, instead he went into the back of the house, and finding two large white sheets, Sasuke walked back outside. He placed the sheets on the ground, and then one after the other, he wrapped the couple in their own shrouds. Miharu looked on sadly and Sasuke saw tears streaming down her cheeks steadily. He placed the bodies in their graves, and then looked at Miharu. "Is there anything you want to say Miharu?" Sasuke asked. Miharu stepped forward and, after setting the flowers down on the ground, she picked up a handful of dirt in each hand. She walked up to her father's grave first, allowing the dirt to trickle through her fingers slowly.

"My Tousan was a strong man. He looked after me, and Kaasan, and Nii-san, really well. He was never mean to us. He never hit us. He believed in peace." Miharu said softly. Her words seemed so much wiser then her seven years of age should have allowed. She went to her mother's grave next, and allowed the dirt in her other hand to trickle into the grave as she had done with her father's grave. "My Kaasan was good and kind. She rocked me to sleep every night, she made me feel happy when I was sad, she loved me and always did whatever she could to make me and Nii-san happy." Miharu said sadly. She stood away from the grave, and Sasuke filled them both, using another earth style jutsu. Sasuke looked at the seven year old girl carefully.

"Do you understand all of this Miharu?" Sasuke asked.

"We had to bury Baa-Chan last year. Tousan told me that when you die, you go to heaven. The angels look after you, and even if you didn't want to go, when it's time to go you have to. He said that I should put a handful of dirt on Baa-Chan, and then she would know I was thinking about her. So I thought I should for Kaasan and Tousan." Miharu said sadly. Sasuke felt a kind of sadness well up in him. No one had really explained death to him when he was young and the loss of his family had affected him more than he ever said. He patted the girl on the shoulder gently.

"Yes, that's right Miharu. Is there anything that you need inside the house?" Sasuke asked her. Miharu nodded and Sasuke walked with her inside the house. He couldn't bear to look at the blood on the walls and floor. He just followed the child into a small room that was obviously hers. She gathered some things in a pack and then went into another room and gathered some more things. By the time she was done, her pack was heavy and so full Sasuke was almost positive that it would burst, but it held firm. They left the house and Miharu looked at the graves of her parents.

"Do you have parents?" Miharu asked Sasuke.

"I did once." Sasuke replied honestly.

"What happened to them?" Miharu asked.

"My older brother killed them." Sasuke replied, again honestly. Miharu looked at Sasuke strangely then.

"What's your name?" Miharu asked. Sasuke looked at the child and she looked back at him, her big green eyes were wide and earnest as she waited for his answer.

"Sasuke. My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke replied.

"Nice too meet you Sasuke-Aniki." Miharu stated, then she took hold of Sasuke's hand and Sasuke didn't pull away. He felt surprisingly fond of this little girl already, and he wanted her to feel safe, so he let her hold on to his hand as they walked away from Miharu's home and off to Orochimaru's lair. Sasuke wondered for a moment whether he should be taking this child into the snake's den, then decided that he was more than capable of protecting her against Orochimaru. Sasuke still felt nervous though, as he ventured into an unknown world. A world where it wasn't just him to care about anymore.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, so that's the end of the first chapter. I will hopefully be updating soon. Please R&R and let me know what you think.


End file.
